Awkward Moments
by W1LD F1R3
Summary: A series of funny and strange events happening with our favourite trio… My first fanfic please read.
1. Chapter 1:Clay Wars!

**Okay! So I was bored and came up with this. Sue me! All these actually happened with me and my friends, beside the occasional changes. This fanfic is basically to help me get back to my old writing habit. After my writers block for more than a year, I had a little trouble getting back on my feet. Well that is that! **

**Disclaimer: You know if I owned the show, I would have made ectosodes with things like this happening in them. :)**

* * *

**Post date: Sat, 8 Feb 2014**

**Written date: Sat, 8 Feb 2014 **

* * *

** Chap 1: That awkward moment when your teacher asks you if you know who did it, when it was you all along...**

**... **

It all started with a class project, including a butt lode of clay and a playful Tucker.

"NOOOOOO! MY HAIR! IT'S RUINED" Paulina screeched holding her hands up in disgust. Glowing green gunk dripping down her pampered hair.

Everyone's favorite Gothic teen laughed. "Oh, I don't know Paulina. I think it looks good on you." She scoffed, stomping off in disgust . The trio had hid behind an over turned table, for cover. The poor writing surface by now looked like it was a painting by Picasso. Danny never really liked his paintings anyway.

"Wow, that was harsh…"

Sam shrugged. "Whatever, she deserved it." Danny smiled. Her face was smudged with all the colors of the rainbow. She looked quite adorable. She chucked another handful of Tucker's project at an unsuspecting victim. "Besides, We deserve a little pay back!"

"Whoa!" He almost didn't duck fast enough as another piece of clay flew over his head. "You know, you're probably right."

Danny grabbed a hand full of blue clay and nailed Dash on the forehead. Making him plop headfirst into star's cell phone model. Seeing this Star shrieked, much to the trio's amusement. "OH NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BABY?!"

"Hey! What about me?!" The school bully moaned. It was funny for a moment until Kwan had to open his mouth. "Forget about that! Fenton just owned Dash!"

"FENTON!" Dash was barely back on his feet before he was hit by rapid fire of clay projectiles. Knocking him off his feet once again. Danny's eyes moved towards the assailant. "Uh thanks, Valerie..."

She nodded. Before heading back into battle. Danny couldn't help but grin. Honestly he didn't know how he got himself into this. Lancer, who was substituting for the biology teacher, gave the class an assignment to make a plant cell. It went well at first, everyone except Star and Paulina got an A (They made actual cell phones). You know the saying "All bad things, come to an end"? Well it looks like the same goes for good things. Tucker threw Sam with some clay and of course she returned fire, but instead it hit Dash. It wasn't long before class was engulfed in a full out clay war. Suddenly, the searing pain of acid eating through flesh ignited his arm. A piece of ecto clay had clipped his arm. Danny winced and clutched his arm. "Danny! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Sam just a little burn. It'll heal in no time." He reassured her. The only real problem with the clay battle was the Fenton ecto clay his parents gave him. Which he's refrained from touching without gloves until now, as it will actually burn him.

"You should be more carefull, man. That gunk can seriously hurt you." Tucker said before throwing another hand full of the yellow crafting toy at an unsuspecting Kwan. Nailing him at a very uncomfortable place. The boys all winced. The young halfa was about to reply but a loud scream cut him short. "LORD OF THE FLIES! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE ?!"

Everyone stopped short on what they were doing, like a paused movie. The poor overweight teacher didn't know what hit him. Danny quickly hid his burn under his shirt as the uningured two of the trio dragged their English teacher behind the table. He looked like an abstract painting. "Thank you, you two."

"No problem mister Lancer"

"So, do you have any ideas how this all started?" The trio paled and uneasily replied. "No sir, we have nooo idea…"

**I know its short, but I think I'm going to try and keep the chapters as kind of short dabbles. This one is 456 words to be exact. Personally I feel that this chapter sucks. But you can't expect to write perfectly after a year of not writing at all, right? Any way there are lots of chapters still to come. Me and my sister where recently enrolled in a new school in a whole new province. You can say where like two kids from a strange little town (totally like amity park), in a whole new state of the art city. There is bound to be awkward moments! So for now...Please review! **

**Ps. I need a beta. Please Pm me if you're interested.**

**Until next time! Adiaŭ amikoj! **


	2. Chapter 2: MAKEOVER!

**I'm baackk! This time with a longer chapter, 1354 words to be exact! I really enjoyed writing this one. I actually like how it came out. I have to thank the people who reviewed my story. You're truly the awesomely awesome people on the planet! I nearly died when I saw the message saying I have reviews. So here are my replies. **

**morgan. .75: Thank you, your awesome!**

**Bluebug00: I am well aware that you are in the next room, little sis. And I must say I'm very happy you didn't come to tell me that, while I was in the shower. **

**Guest: Thank you very much. I didn't feel too optimistic about that chapter, but when I got your review, it urged me to type this whole chapter in one day. **

**IchtacaYolotli: Oh thank you so much! Your making me squeal like a little girl! XD**

**I know that the characters are a little OCC but be assured I'm working on it. This chapter came completely from the top of my head. It is like a deleted scene for a story I'm planning to write. Called "Archives". In that fic Danny died in the portal accident. Soon after Sam and Tucker found his ghost in an old abandoned house. He is too afraid to tell his parents about him being a ghost because they still hunt ghosts (due to Jazz telling them that's what Danny would want. Before she learned about him). The rest is kind of obvious really. He still acts as the towns hero and still has all his enemies it all just happened slightly differently. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I had this show I would have made more episodes and a few movies. **

* * *

**Post date: Wed, 11 Feb 2014**

**Written date: Wed, 11 Feb 2014 **

* * *

**That awkward moment when your female friend goes all "TIME FOR A MAKE OVER!" on you.**

**…...**

Sam walked along the path on her way to the mall. It was Saturday and Danny thought it would be a good idea to go shopping for some new clothes. Since all his clothes keep getting destroyed in the ghost fights. Tucker suggested they try and get new material for his suit. A material that's hopefully fire resistant and hard to tear. She also thought that it wouldn't be a bad idea to make suits for her and Tucker as well.

Danny reluctantly agreed once Sam added that it will most likely protect them more than regular clothes. Last night she finally finished the specifications of their outfits. While Danny drew them up and Tucker made the digital patterns. All they needed now was the right materials. Sam knew there was a sewing shop somewhere in the mall. Tucker recalled seeing a hardware shop near the area as well. The rest like the actual material its going to be made of and the some of the technology they need will be supplied by Sam's amazing express delivery service. While the rest ,like ghost weapons and tracking devices, will be from the Fentons. But for now she only needed to go and get the right equipment.

Finding some paint and new furniture won't be so bad either. Danny's poor run down two story house really needs a makeover. She turned at the end of the path walking down the road next to Amity park's park. She watched as the people happily enjoyed themselves. Near the picnic area a young boy played with his black and white Collie dog. Its colors reminded her of Danny's similar appearance. He definitely wasn't going to come without a disguise. That would just be stupid. Imagine that the towns hero walking around in the town's mall. It will be a rampage. She smirked. That won't end well.

All of a sudden she was grabbed by the arm. She reacted on instinct before she even knew who it was, grabbing his hand and flipping him over her head. He hit the ground with a hard 'oof!'.

The people around was in shock. Hushed whispers filled the air. Ever since Sam and Tucker found Danny's ghost in that abandoned house, they had been training on how to defend themselves. Martial arts being one of the things they first learned. While he was down Sam had a good look at the her prey. He was about her age, brown hair, wearing a green shirt and blue jeans. His eyes was still closed though, due to the impact of the fall. When he opened them she immediately felt bad. His eyes flashed a bright glowing green, just for a second, but just long enough for her to get the message.

"Oh my, Danny I'm so sorry! I just reacted. I'm sorry. " She apologized. Feeling terrible for hurting her ghostly best friend. He let out a choked cough. "Wow, you really worked on that flip of yours." He wheezed. Sam smiled and shook her head at the ghostly teen's joke. She offered a hand to help him up. He gradually took it. Cracking his back back in shape once he was back on two legs. "You should stop sneaking up on me like that!"

He grinned sheepishly at her and shrugged. "Sorry, I guess it comes with the whole being dead thing." Eventually the spectators got bored and went back to their business. Sam took this as the perfect opportunity to grab hold of his arm and demand an explanation.

"What do you think you're doing?! You can't just overshadow people like that, Danny! It's dangerous! I could have really hurt you or him, whatever!" She whispered angrily. "I'm sorry Sam but I couldn't think of another way to get around without being noticed or being invisible."

She sighed as they started walking again. "You should be more careful Danny. That poor guy is going to have a massive headache once he wakes up."

"Yeah, he's not the only one-" he messaged his head at the spot where he got hit. "- Honestly I hate overshadowing people. One, you get a massive headache afterwards and Second, it's really gross. Almost like wearing someone else's underwear or something."

She frowned in disgust. That's just gross. She decided to change the subject. "Did you see Tucker?"

"No, but he called. He's waiting at that coffee shop near the bookstore. " She nodded. They walked for another while. Leaving Danny to admire how beautiful Sam looked at the moment. The golden rays of sunlight lit up her face through the trees. Making her look like a fallen angel. Danny's eyes caught sight of the glowing green pendant on her neck. He smiled. He gave that to her. He had used his ectoplasm and some ghostly ice to make the crystal. A black lint laced with a fine white rim acted as its chain. It's supposed to give her the ability of intangibly. So if she was grabbed by a benevolent ghost, she could escape his grasp. He thought it was a good idea at the time. The sound of Sam calling his name pulled him out of his train of thought. "We're here."

Only then did he notice the big building in front of him. The mall. He grinned and looked around in awe. "It's been so long. I can't remember the last time I've been here without having to fight a ghost."

"Danny you can't remember anything" she laughed, referring to his memory loss. He had gotten it when he became a ghost. He grinned. "That's probably also true. "

They laughed. Danny had long since, he became a ghost come to terms with his memory loss problem. It wasn't really that bad. He just had trouble remembering certain things from before he was a ghost. Like the times he came here with his friends. Sam spotted Tucker sitting at the far corner of the cafe. Playing with his PDA again. "Come on, there's Tucker. I'll explain the whole overshadowing thing to him."

Danny nodded, following her to his friend. At first Tucker was confused at the situation but Sam quickly explained. Once he understood, they both agreed that Danny should get another disguise. So after a quick stop at a clothing shop and dropping the poor guy Danny was overshadowing off at the bathroom, poor ol Phantom just had to hope he wasn't going to be noticed. Sam eyed his newest disguise. He wore a black and white hoody with his usual black jeans and combat boots. Not bad. But he was very pale and his white hair was a slight problem. Tucker inspected the ghost with a keen eye. "Eh it's okay, but you really need something for your hair, dude."

"I think I know what to do. Sam, do have some of that fake hair color spray in your bag?"

"Uh yeah, here it is." She handed him the black spray bottle. He uncapped the bottle and sprayed. White hair turned black as the spray darkened his hair. His friends smiled. "Wow, I forgot how different you looked with black hair." Tucker complimented.

"Wait, I had black hair?"

"Yeah, you did." Sam answered. "So with your hair color problem out of the way, we have a new one. Your eyes."

"Oh and don't forget his skin. "Suddenly Sam stopped in her tracks, a sly grin creeping its way onto her features. This quickly unnerved Danny more than he already was. "Um Sam? What are you thinking?"

She didn't answer, instead she grabbed his arm. Dragging him all the way to a very big store. He could hear Tucker snickering in the backround. That's when he realized what kind of store it was. "Oh no, no no no no! Absolutely not! I'm not wearing makeup! No. Sam! Tucker help meee-!" He quickly regretted giving her that ecto neck les as his screams of protest got softer as he was being dragged into the very girly makeover store...

* * *

**Danny: *mumbles* Your evil.**

**Me: I know, but geuss what!**

**Danny: What?**

**Me: There's more awkward torture to come!**

**Danny: *groans and slams head on desk* I wish I could die all over again!**

**Me: *laughs* I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**

**BTW: I'm still looking for a beta so if you're interested, contact me.**

**Until next time! Adiaŭ amikoj! **


	3. Chapter 3: Call me Maybe

**Guys! Some thing terrible happened with me! I had spent the whole day writing this chapter and then, just as I was ready to post it. I accidentally deleted it! I'm an idiot, I know.**

**Shadow: Everyone knows that.**

**Me: Shut up**

**Shadow: Why? Are you going to go hide in the bathroom again?**

**Me: Anything to get away from you**

**Shadow: We both know that's never gonna happen Ginger. I'm a figment of YOUR imagination.**

**Me: What the hell is it with you? First its Blondie then its Ginger, make up your mind already!**

**Shadow: You know you're arguing with yourself right?**

**Me: Well now I just feel stupid...**

**Danny: ** **Since those two can go on for hours, I'll do the review replies and disclaimers...**

**IchtacaYolotli: Honestly, I laughed my head off when I read your review. Please tell your friends I send them a invisible high five! By the way thanks once again for betaing for me. I appreciate it, a lot.**

**I'll send you the next chapter.**

**Emmazippy577: Thank you so much! I always worry about my back stories and plot lines. I'm glad you liked it. **

**doggyjunky: I will try to post as quickly as possible, but I have a few tests coming up next week so I might update a little less. **

**Danny: Now for Disclaimers! Jay :(**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom, Cujo would have become Danny's dog.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Post date: Fri, 14 Feb 2014**

**Written date: Fri, 14 Feb 2014 **

* * *

** That awkward moment when someone catches you singing a catchy pop song in the bath room…**

**…**

"I AM TECNUS! THE MASTER OF ALL-" He was interrupted as an ecto blast struck him right in the face. Danny Phantom emerged from the shadows with a smirk on his face. "You know, Tecnus. You rant way too much."

It wasn't long before the so called 'master of all technology' was beaten to a pulp, lying in a puddle on the floor.

"I am the master of all things electronic! I will not loosssseeeee-" He was sucked into the circular device, by Amity park's resident techno geek. Phantom descended to the ground to meet his friends. Tucker quickly put the lock on the cap, so that the most annoying ghost in Amity park, would stay just that: Out of Amity park. "Man. He just never gives up, does he?"

Danny chuckled at his brother in arms. "No, he doesn't."

As soon as his two feet touched the ground, a duo of magnificent white rings passed over his body, illuminating the whole street in a soft glow. One ring traveled up and one down. Changing the town's hero Danny Phantom into the local misfit Danny Fenton. His associates watched in awe. Even though he had his powers for a few months now, it still was a breathtaking sight to see.

"Whoa," Sam exiled. "I'll never get used to that."

"Diddo" Tucker agreed.

"Oh don't worry, me neither." The trio snickered at their strange friend. In all honesty he didn't think he will ever get used to the feeling, but he sure would miss it if he where to lose it. Sam yawned, snapping Danny out of his thoughts. She looked at her watch and groaned. It was almost time for her curfew. And she had the sneaking suspicion that Lancer was going to give them a pop quiz tomorrow. She'd better get home. "Its getting late. I should go . I'll see you guys at school tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure. See you tomorrow."

"Okay by guys!" She waved goodbye. Disappearing in the blackness of the night.

" Good night, Sam!"

"Bye!" Now it was Tucker's time to yawn. " Man, I'm tried."

Suddenly he caught a whiff at his odor. Making his nostrils flare, his face scrunching in disgust. "But first I need a shower! Oh man! That's nasty!-"

He turned to his comrade, scooter already in hand. " Sorry Dude, but I need to go get in the shower. I smell like a wet dog! See you tomorrow!"

Danny laughed, shaking his head. As he waved good bye, watching his best friend race off into the night. He stayed like that for a while. But then realized that he too had a curfew that he already was late for by now. He turned on his heel, changing back into Phantom in the process. He was just about to fly off when something shiny caught his eye. He bent over to see what it was. A bracelet, with a silver charms hanging from it laid on the concrete floor. Danny ginned, it must be Tucker's. He did say that he really actually liked Valerie and that he wanted to ask her out for Valentine's Day. Danny didn't think he was that serious, though. Silently he scooped up the silver accessory and took off. He might as well go and give it back to Tuck. He was already late for his curfew anyway. He just hoped Tucker was done showering...

* * *

Tucker has indeed finished showering. Once he arrived at his house he realized that his parents weren't home. So since he didn't have to worry about being discovered, he turned on his radio. Letting it play on full AC blast...

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Danny flew through the crisp night time sky. It really was a beautiful sight. The full moon. The wind in his hair. It was like he was meant to be in the air. But unfortunately, Tucker's house eventually emerged from the darkness. Lit up by street lights.

Slowly, Phantom descended landing softly on the roof. _ 'Huh, no cars. His parents must be out' _He thought to himself. Deciding that it was safe to enter, he phased through the floor. No Tucker, but there was a very annoying noise coming from the bathroom making his ears hurt. And let's not forget the song called 'Call me maybe' playing loud enough for the whole world to hear, coming from somewhere inside the house. How on earth he didn't notice it outside, was a mystery. Cautiously he phased through the door and started searching the house. It didn't take long for him to sweep through the whole place. Nothing. Well, except that infernal high-pitched noise. By now his ears was throbbing and he had a headache that made getting thrown headfirst into a wall sound like child's play. So for his own curiosity, he decided to go look in the one place he haven't looked yet. The bathroom. However when he phased in through the floor, he wished he hadn't. Right in front of him stood Tucker. Only a bath towel around his body, with shower cap on his head, holding a purple hair brush in his hands, singing 'call me maybe' on every wrong note possible. It was **terrifying** and Danny's a ghost, that's kinda a big deal. Tucker however, was standing with his back to the half ghost and didn't notice his presence as he was singing like a madman. _"-Skin was showing _

_Hot night_

_Wind was blowing_

_Where you think you're going baby?_

_Hey I just met you_

_And this is crazy_

_But here's my number_

_So call me maybe_

_It's hard to look right at you baby_

_But here's my number_

_So call me may-"_

By now Danny's headache was quickly turning into a migraine that would make Pharah Dark himself, cry. Enough is enough. "Tucker! STOP!"

"-be" The African-American boy looked like a deer in the headlights. He whipped around to see a certain halfa's very confused face. "What are you doing?"

* * *

**I didn't enjoy writing this chapter as much as the last one, but it was fun. And it's kinda short about 900 words or so. I really hope you liked it, though. Oh and I don't know if I'm early or late but, HAPPY VALENTINES DAY or SPLAT for all the single people, like me! It means: **

**Single **

**People**

**Laziness**

**Awareness**

**Day with a T so actually its Tay...**

**Hay guys have a nice TAY! How does that sound? Stupid? Have a nice Tay… That actually sounds kinda cool.**

**Shadow: No, it sounds stupid...**

**Me: No it doesn't! You're just jealous cause you didn't have a nice Tay! Hehehe, Yes, I'm going to use that from now on... *walks off like a evil master mind with a plan***

**Shadow: Oh my word...**

**Me: Come Calcifer! We have work to do!**

**Calcifer: Why meee!**

**Shadow: Cause you're the fireball. Go on, move shoo-shoo...**

**Calcifer: *grumbles***

**Shadow: So here's a little something for valentine's day or Tay as Avia says it... **

* * *

**Pickup lines...**

Danny tries to ask Sam out to a high school valentines ball...

Danny: Hay,

Sam: Hay

Danny: Do you have a map cause I'm getting lost in your eyes...

Sam: What?

Danny: I wanna live in your socks so that I can be with you every step of the way...

Sam: Danny...

Danny: Did it hurt when you fell out of heaven?

Sam: I prefer hell...

Danny: Are you google? Cause you're all I'm looking for!

Sam: Uh! Danny stop…

Danny: Wait wait! Um, do you have a bandage cause I scraped my knee falling for you!

Sam: *kiss* You're pick up lines suck...

* * *

**Shadow: That's cute...Any way, this will probably be a comic sometime soon, so go check out her DevaintArt profile: **

**Danny: Oh and If you have any ideas, please send them in a review...**

**Shadow: Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**Until next time! Adiaŭ amikoj! **


	4. Spiders!

**Oh my gosh guys! I'm soooo sorry for not updating for the whole week. Please forgive me! I had history, english and a upcoming math test to study for. Including a whole butt lode of homework. I'm surprised I even managed to get some sleep!**

**Shadow: You didn't**

**Me: Oh yes, I remember...**

**Shadow: No you don't**

**Me: Yeah, honestly I can't remember what I had for breakfast this morning. So yeah, I was very busy and still am. I'm currently tasked with giving kids in my class art lessons, since their afraid of a little art test coming up, in which they have to draw themselves.**

**Shadow: Yeah, good luck. Most of them can't even spell 'draw' with a dictionary. I doubt they'll manage to draw a stick man.**

**Me: Stop being so mean. Their not that bad...**

**Shadow: *disbelieving look* Faikie? **

**Me: Yeah I take that back, but not all of them are bad. By putting them in the right direction they can get better.**

**Shadow: Whatever, you've been watching way too much How to train your Dragon, you're beginning to sound like Hiccup.**

**Me: *Shakes head* You're despicable. Why did I even come up with you?**

**Shadow: Who knows, here's the review replies...**

**charminggwen: I try ;p**

**Emmazippy577: Thanks! It means a lot!**

**bluebug00: (Shadow) You said it sister! (Shadow and Bluebug00) GO SHADOW! GO SHADOW! GO SHADOW! GO SHADOW!... (Me) Save me?**

**Pretender: Why are you saying 'testing'? Are you trying to test the reviews or something? Cause I can assure you they work...**

**IchtacaYolotli: Don't worry about it. I really liked how this chapter ended up. **

**Disclaimer: I WISH I DID OWN IT! T_T I REALLY DO!**

**PS. This is another one of my Archives story. I'm going to put up a poll to find out if I should make it its own separate story. Check it out...**

* * *

**Post date: Sun, 23 Feb 2014**

**Written date: Sun, 23 Feb 2014 **

* * *

That awkward moment when your friend walks in at the absolute WRONG moment...

...

Sam was on her way to Danny's. School came out early today and she decided to go and cook him a real dinner. It was Friday after all. And back when Danny was, well, alive, they would always have a movie night on Fridays. She would make a nice healthy dish for them to eat. While Danny would help her or make desert. For a kid whose parents' food always ended up trying to kill them, he was a really good cook.

Usually Tucker would be busy setting the TV up. Or he just tried to leave them alone. Who knows? Anyways, she thought it will be nice to start up the tradition again. Earlier in the day she had gotten all the ingredients she needed to make Danny's favorite dish: pancakes! It was a little strange though.

Even though Danny was a ghost now, he still needed to eat and sleep and do just about everything humans needed to do. He even aged. She also noticed his ectoplasm had a little bit of red blood in it. It must have been the portal. It must have made him a ghost but only to a extent. Which probably was the reason for the blood. He was still a little bit human. Danny said that when he asked Clockwork he told him that as long as he stayed with the living it will stay like that and that there were only a few ghosts who were like that. Soon after, Danny realized what that meant. He was a endangered species, just like Skulker said. A halfa, a ghost with a small amount of human blood still in him. A bridge between the world of the living and the dead. Clockwork did say it was both his obsession and job to protect both his worlds.

She shivered as a invisible force washed over her. She still wasn't used to the feeling. Shortly after the attack on Danny's house they decided to make a shield that would make it invisible. The only way to find the house was by knowing where it was, with Cujo, or by accident.

She walked further taking in the sight. It was an old two story house, paint chipped, covered by vines and plant life. In a old rundown way, it was quite beautiful. The house was next to a small lake. The sunlight that shone trough the trees reflected on crystal clear waters. Trees surrounded the area making it look even more abandoned than it already was. She chuckled as she caught a glimpse of the old Ford Zephyr in the garage. They wanted to try and fix it up but unfortunately hadn't gotten the time yet. For now it's only company will be a few plants and bugs. She shook her head and started walking again. It wasn't long before she was knocked to the ground by one very happy ghost pup.

"Cujo! Down boy!" She commanded in between laughs. The red eyed pup reluctantly obliged after giving one last slobber lick. "Aww ew, Cujo! That's just great."

She picked herself up, brushing off all the unwanted organics. The green goop dripped down her fingers. That's just disgusting. The fact that Cujo's obsession was to protect his possessions was great. She just wished he would stop turning her into a slobber monster...

She entered the house. The old wooden floor creaked as she walked. Next to her was a hall that led to an old stair case, which eventually led to an old bathroom and a bedroom, containing a rotten queen size bed, old half-eaten closets and bedside tables. Back downstairs was an old half-intact kitchen and the living room which was directly in front of her. One very relaxed white haired, green eyed boy laying lazily on the rundown couch, which was probably the best looking piece of furniture in the house. 'Note to self: Buy Danny some new furniture.' "Hey Danny."

The ghost stopped short on what he was doing, which was. currently throwing a purple rubber ball at a wall. He always seemed to do that. It must help him relax. "Oh, hi Sam! Have a nice Day?"

"Uh yeah. School got out early today, so I thought I'd come and cook us some dinner, just like old times."

"Oh, right...Well, tell me if you need any help." She smiled and shook her head. It was obvious he didn't remember what she was talking about. But it didn't matter. Memory loss or not, he was still the same Danny she cared about. As soon as she was in the kitchen all thoughts drained from her mind. She worked fast and expertly, knowing the recipe by heart from making it so many times for Danny. About ten minutes passed and the dough for the pancakes was just about done. That's when the unmistakable crack of a wall breaking and a certain halfa's surprised yelp sounded through the air. Leaving everything, she darted down the hall to the living room. When she got there, however, Sam had to try and hold in her laughter. Danny had somehow managed to throw a hole in the wall with the ball (hehe I rhymed XD). There must have been a breeding ground for spiders there or something, because a bunch of little eight-legged critters crawled out. Danny screamed, terrified. "WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS?!"

"Relax Danny, they're just spiders. It's not that bad."

"SPIDERS?! What the heck are spiders?!" The ghost boy frantically cried. Floating higher and higher to avoid the creepy crawlies. 'This can't be happening. He can't actually be afraid of spiders.'

"Danny relax, unless their poisonous, their harmless."

"Poisonous!" Sam's eyes widened as she realized what she had said. All of sudden, all hell broke lose. It was spider here and spider there. They where EVERY WHERE! (He he! I think I should become a poet :p) And for every spider he saw, Phantom froze each one in a frosty cocoon. Sam was running around like a headless chicken, yelling in protest. Cujo, who broke each of the cocoons, didn't help either.

"Cujo! Danny! Stop! They're just part of the beautiful and dark creatures of nature!" Cujo jumped up and down, from couch to table, knocking over every thing in his path. Sam wasn't paying attention to where she was going, and her feet suddenly wasn't under her anymore. Danny unfortunately was directly in front of her, ending up with her on top off him in a very awkward position. To make matters worse, Tucker had to choose that exact moment, to enter the abode. It was probably a funny sight. A hole in the wall the size of a baseball, scorch marks and ice cocoons every where, not to mention the glowing green puppy running around chasing spiders, and right in the middle of it all a blushing goth and ghost on top of each other. "Oh Hi...Tucker."

* * *

**Did you like it? It's not much but I had fun. I've been thinking since I'm kinda tied up at the moment, if it will be okay to do this: If I get 5 reviews for each new chapter, I'll updat**

**I have this really long chap called 'Boyfriend' I've been working on. As soon as I'm done with it. I'll update that. But basically it's about Sam having a little 'wannabe boyfriend' trouble. If you have idea's or embarrassing moments you'd like to share, please send them.**

**Oh and please tell me what you think of my OC Shadow. Personally, I think she's annoying and mean, although her jokes are just for play. I do see her as my friend in a way anyway. She was always my imaginary friend when I was little. But that's just me. My sister seems to think she's awesome.**

**Shadow: *Somewhere else, in my secret hideout* HAH! I GOT YOU! YOU SLY WIESEL!**

**Calcifer: AVIA! HELP MEEE...**

**Me: *sigh* Oh well duty calls...**

**Danny: Stay tuned...**

**Until next time! Adiaŭ amikoj!**


End file.
